talks about chance
by cloevil
Summary: Auel & Luna; AU—Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika Luna memerhatikan Auel mulai melangkah di garis start-nya yang baru. #GetWellSoon


**Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny © **Bandai & Sunrise. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning **AU, OOC, cliché, dialog non-baku (khusus untuk Auel). Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to **meramaikan challenge **#GetWellSoon!**.

* * *

><p><strong>talks about chance<strong>

by datlostpanda

* * *

><p>Pada awalnya, Luna menemukan dia tergeletak di tangga apartemen. Wajahnya pucat serta kesulitan mengambil napas. Kontan, ia meraih ponsel, memanggil ambulans.<p>

"Mohon isi ini."

Luna menerima lembaran formulir dari seorang perawat. Ia baru saja datang bersama ambulans yang membawa seorang pemuda ke UGD Rumah Sakit Orb. Tentu saja, hal pertama yang harus dihadapi adalah sesuatu berkaitan dengan prosedural rumah sakit. Identitas pasien yang baru saja masuk, misalnya.

Hanya saja, ada masalah _kecil_. Luna tak tahu apa pun tentang pemuda yang ia tolong tadi.

Yang Luna tahu, nama pemuda itu; Auel, serta kenyataan bahwa mereka bertetangga. Sama-sama menyewa sebuah kamar di apartemen tua milik keluarga Hibiki, sama-sama tinggal di lantai tiga (oh, astaga, kamar mereka bahkan saling berhadapan!), dan selama ini sama-sama tidak tertarik membuat konversasi.

Jika tidak pernah saling bicara, bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengisi formulir ini?

Tadinya, Luna hendak bertanya, apakah formulir ini bisa diisi nanti. Mungkin setelah Luna berhasil menghubungi keluarga, teman dekat, atau siapapun yang sekiranya tahu lebih banyak mengenai Auel sekaligus mengambil posisi penanggung jawab di sini. Tapi, perawat yang memberinya formulir sudah menghilang ke ruang perawatan.

Gadis berambut _magenta_ itu mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu, melirik ke kaca yang menjadi sekat _emergency room_, dan menemukan paramedis tengah bersiap memasukkan Auel ke alat X-Ray. _Seberapa buruk keadaannya? _Ia mendesah.

Lengan Luna memeluk tas tangan serta sebuah mantel musim gugur warna cokelat gelap. Benda yang kedua adalah milik Auel. Ia menemukan itu tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh Auel tadi. Sepertinya, pemuda tersebut hanya menenteng mantelnya kemana-mana dan tak berpikir untuk mengenakannya.

Dia menimbang-nimbang apakah sopan merogoh saku mantel seseorang, namun segera memutuskan bahwa ini adalah keadaan darurat. Ia memeriksa mantel itu, berhasil menemukan sebungkus rokok dan dompet berisi kartu identitas serta beberapa lembar uang. Alisnya naik satu ketika mengetahui nama belakang Auel.

Neider. Auel Neider, Luna mengingat-ingat sambil meraih lagi formulir yang tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya.

Pada akhirnya, Luna mengisi kertas tersebut berdasarkan data yang ada di sana.

* * *

><p>Lunamaria Hawke dibangunkan oleh perawat yang bertugas.<p>

Masih dengan pandangan yang buram, gadis itu berusaha mengusir bulir-bulir kantuk dengan mengusap mata. Melirik arloji, Luna menemukan jarum pendek telah menyeret diri ke angka delapan. Ia ingat menelpon ambulans pukul sembilan malam. Berarti sekarang sudah pagi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Luna sadar telah tertidur selama menunggu Auel diberi pertolongan.

Ia menegakkan tubuh, mengeluh samar merasakan sakit pada punggung dan leher. Pandangannya lalu teralih pada perawat yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Dokter ingin bicara."

Perawat tersebut mengantar Luna ke sebuah ruangan, di mana seorang wanita di penghujung umur tigapuluh menunggunya. Luna melirik kartu nama yang menggantung di jas putih milik wanita tersebut. Talia Gladys, ahli jantung.

"_Cor Pulmonale akut._"

Luna tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia bukan lulusan kedokteran, tak tahu istilah di bidang kesehatan. Maka, ia hanya mengerutkan alis.

"Penyakit jantung paru. Aliran darah ke paru-paru terhambat," pada akhirnya, Talia memilih kata yang lebih mudah Luna cerna. Akan tetapi, wajah wanita itu masih menunjukkan gurat-gurat keseriusan. Terutama ketika ia memberi beberapa buah keterangan tambahan.

Luna mengangguk saja saat diberi penjelasan, dimulai dari gambaran fungsi jantung dan paru-paru. Luna tahu bahwa, di dalam tubuh, jantung dan paru-paru saling berhubungan. Mereka saling bekerja sama. Darah, yang mengalir dari jantung, masuk ke paru-paru untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Setelah itu, paru-paru mengembalikan mereka lagi dan jantung akan memompa darah tersebut untuk dialirkan ke seluruh tubuh.

"Akan tetapi," telunjuk Talia menuding pada hasil X-Ray Auel, "dalam kasus pasien ini, otot jantung kanannya lemah sehingga tidak mampu menerima semua darah yang kembali dari paru-paru. Darah jadi menumpuk di paru-paru karena sisi kanan jantung gagal memompa darah. Ini juga menyebabkan ventrikel jantung kanan akhirnya menjadi gagal."

Talia juga menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah melakukan berbagai tindakan. Mengecek bahwa jantung masih bekerja kemudian melakukan katerisasi pada jantung—yang Luna tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, karena ia sudah lebih dulu kehilangan fokus. Vonis itu memang bukan ditujukan kepadanya, tapi tetap saja, gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

"…sudah mengeluarkan darah yang ada di paru-paru."

"Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Luna, segera setelah Talia menyudahi penjelasan.

"Stabil, tapi belum normal sepenuhnya." Talia menjawab. "Kami sudah memindahkan dia ke ruang inap di lantai dua."

"Sudah boleh dijenguk?"

"Ya."

* * *

><p>"Ini di mana?"<p>

Luna, yang baru saja membuat dirinya nyaman dengan duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat tidur Auel, segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

Auel masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya masih pucat, hanya saja sedikit lebih baik dari waktu Luna menemukannya. Kabel-kabel, yang terkoneksi pada mesin yang Luna tak tahu namanya, menempeli tubuh. Ia menatap Luna dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Luna berada di jarak yang dekat dengan Auel. Biasanya, mereka hanya saling melirik, kemudian melewati. Tidak pernah ada konversasi.

Auel kelihatan bukan orang yang tertarik berinteraksi dengan sekitar, sementara Luna, meski pada dasarnya gampang bergaul, punya tendensi untuk menghindari orang-orang yang kelewat cuek dengan lingkungan.

Dua persona yang bertolakbelakang dan saling menghindari, kini dipaksa berhadapan. Luna sedikit merasa canggung karena ini.

"Di rumah sakit," jawab Luna. Ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kamu yang tinggal di depanku, 'kan? Apa kamu yang membawaku ke sini?"

"Ya, aku yang tinggal di depanmu. Dan, ya, aku yang membawamu." Jeda tarikan napas. "Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di tangga. Jadi, aku segera memanggil ambulans."

Auel tidak langsung menjawab. Mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat apa yang ia rasakan sebelum hilang kesadaran semalam. Luna membiarkan keheningan merayap di antara mereka.

"Aku sakit apa?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu mencari-cari pilihan kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Bagaimana caranya mengatakan sebuah vonis tanpa harus membuat si penderita terguncang? Gadis itu kehabisan akal dan memilih berterus terang.

"Penyakit jantung paru."

Luna mungkin tidak mengatakan rinciannya, seperti yang Talia lakukan. Tetapi, Luna cukup yakin Auel bisa mengira-ngira seberapa buruk kondisinya hanya dari mendengar nama penyakit yang bercokol di tubuhnya. Karena Luna melihat kilatan terkejut di wajah Auel. Samar dan cuma sekilas saja.

"Parah?"

"Eh?"

"Penyakitku itu," ulang Auel. "Apa parah?"

Luna tidak tahu seperti apakah standar kata _parah _dalam persepsi Auel. Karena itu, dia menjawab; "Mungkin."

Hening lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Luna membenahi poninya yang jatuh tak teratur, membawa anak-anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Menunggu Auel untuk bicara.

"Kamu." Auel memanggil, membuat Luna menoleh. "Kamu bilang … siapa namamu tadi?"

"Aku belum sebutkan nama."

"Kalau begitu, siapa namamu."

"Lunamaria," ia menjawab. "Luna, pendeknya."

"Baiklah. Luna." Auel terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memanggil seorang gadis, yang selama ini hanya ia anggap sebagai orang asing, dengan namanya membuat dia sedikit merasa aneh. "Pergilah."

Itu adalah kata-kata yang ada di luar perkiraan. "Apa?"

"Kubilang, _pergi_." Auel mengulangi. Suaranya datar, seolah-olah ia sedang mengusir seekor kucing yang melompat ke meja makan. "Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke sini. Kamu pakai uangmu sendiri untuk mengurus administrasiku di sini, 'kan? Akan segera kuganti. Sekarang, pergi."

Luna tidak tahu harus merasa lega, karena dapat kepastian uangnya akan diganti, atau justru marah dan terhina karena diusir oleh seorang tetangga yang semalam pingsan dan ia tolong. Namun, Luna memutuskan bahwa dia tidak berhak melakukan yang kedua. Adalah hal yang wajar jika Auel meminta waktu sendiri. Ia butuh banyak istirahat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Pada akhirnya, Luna berucap. Ia mengusahakan suaranya agar tetap ramah seperti waktu-waktu biasa. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

Gadis Hawke itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Wajarnya, seseorang akan menolak datang ke suatu tempat jika sudah menerima pengusiran, meski hanya satu kali. Seharusnya, Luna juga seperti itu. Dia tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan Auel. Tapi sekarang, ia malah mendapati dirinya berjalan di selasar rumah sakit.<p>

Rasanya ia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin ini karena Luna tahu bahwa Auel hanya sendirian di rumah sakit. Belum ada keluarga Auel yang dapat Luna hubungi karena ia belum sempat meminta nomor kontak pada yang bersangkutan. Meminta pada Kira, anak asuh keluarga Hibiki sekaligus yang bertanggung jawab terhadap apartemen tua yang kini mereka tinggali, pun percuma. Kira tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Auel.

"Kami hanya saling menyapa dan bicara jika ia datang untuk membayar uang sewa," begitu yang Kira katakan saat Luna menelponnya kemarin malam.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan sudah ada keluarganya yang datang atau belum." Masih mengambil langkah di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, Luna berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan ke sini lagi jika keluarganya sudah ada."

Puas merutuk, gadis itu lantas menghampiri pos jaga perawat.

"Mau menjenguk pasien Auel?" salah seorang perawat tersenyum ramah pada Luna. Perawat itu pastilah melihatnya kemarin malam, ketika Luna mengantar pemuda itu.

"Cuma mau tanya, apakah ada yang menjenguk dia tadi siang?"

"Anda adalah satu-satunya orang yang menengoknya, Nona."

"Keluarganya … belum datang?"

"Kami sudah mencoba menanyai perihal keluarga atau wali padanya. Tapi, ia terus menjawab tak punya satu pun."

Luna mengingat-ingat bahwa selama ini tak pernah melihat Auel kedatangan seorang tamu. Tiga tahun ia tinggal di apartemen itu, tak sekalipun pernah. Bahkan seorang teman pun, rasanya tidak. Pintu apartemen Auel begitu dingin, muram, dan kesepian.

"Oh, begitu…." Luna tadinya tidak berniat menengok keadaan Auel, tapi kalau sudah begini, rasanya ia tidak bisa putar langkah lalu pulang. Dia bukan gadis yang bisa mengabaikan sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja? Aku bisa menjenguknya, 'kan, suster?"

Si perawat meringis. "Ah, ya. Soal itu…."

* * *

><p>Auel tidak sedang tidur ketika Luna masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.<p>

"Kenapa tidak mau makan?"

"Kenapa ke sini lagi?"

Luna mendengus. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Baiklah, sepertinya Auel Neider ini orangnya memang mengesalkan. "Aku maunya juga tidak melihatmu. Tapi, perawat bilang, kau tidak mau makan sejak siang."

"Abaikan saja." Pemuda itu menjawab enteng. "Nggak perlu kemari jika memang nggak mau."

"Hei, memangnya siapa yang membawamu ke sini? Jika ada sesuatu yang tak benar darimu, sudah pasti perawat akan menghubungiku."

"Kalau begitu, katakan pada perawat untuk berhenti menghubungimu lagi." Ada jeda sebentar, Auel menggunakannya untuk mendengus. "Hanya karena membawaku ke sini, bukan berarti kamu perlu bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadapku."

Logis, memang. Tapi Luna tetap menarik kursi mendekat ke tempat tidur. Kesal. Jika diperbolehkan teriak, mungkin Luna sudah berteriak.

"Dengar, ya," Luna mulai bicara, kekesalan menyelip di celah-celah. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, mau mengembalikan uangku? Lantas, bagaimana kau bisa mengembalikannya jika masih sakit? Bagaimana kau akan bekerja jika terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan malah mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain. Persis seperti anak-anak yang enggan dinasihati. Kebetulan, Luna tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil. Terutama yang nakal dan susah diajari.

"Hei, jawab aku." Luna berusaha mempertahankan emosinya tetap berada di bawah garis merah. "Katakan, kalau tidak segera sembuh, bagaimana caranya kau mengembalikan uangku?"

"Makanan di sini nggak ada rasanya."

Itu adalah jawaban paling kekanakan yang pernah Luna dengar dari seseorang yang umurnya sudah lewat duapuluh dua tahun. "Ini rumah sakit. Apa yang kau harapkan? Seporsi _cheese burger_ dengan _french fries _dan soda?"

"Kedengarannya enak."

Luna mendecakkan lidah sebelum melangkah keluar, hanya untuk kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat-obatan yang seharusnya dikonsumsi Auel.

"Makan." Luna menyodorkan sendok berisi makanan ke mulut Auel. Si pasien memalingkan wajah.

"Kau hanya perlu membuka mulutmu, lalu menelan makanannya. Apa susahnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, makanan di sini nggak enak."

"Kalau begitu, cepat sembuh supaya kau tidak perlu minum obat dan bisa makan sesuatu yang menurutmu enak."

Mereka menghabiskan lima menit untuk berdebat. Baru berhenti ketika Auel merasakan badannya tiba-tiba melemas dan napasnya tersengal. Ia mencoba menarik napas, berusaha mendapatkan kembali oksigen dalam jumlah banyak. Kenapa udara seakan menyusut begitu saja?

Panik dan merasa bersalah, Luna segera menekan tombol, memanggil suster jaga.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"<p>

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Dua hari lalu kondisimu memburuk. Dan, perawat bilang, semalam kau muntah lagi."

"Oh…. Itu."

Auel mengingat serangan muntah yang ia alami semalam. Betapa dadanya panas dan sesak. Lebih buruknya lagi, ia terus-menerus didatangi oleh desakan untuk mengeluarkan isi perut. Perawat sibuk berdatangan, menolongnya dengan menadahi muntahannya. Ia merasa buruk sekali saat itu. Yah, walaupun itu adalah salah Auel sendiri. Sengaja tidur, padahal waktu minum obat tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Aku nggak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Auel mengalihkan pandangan, menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang tampak muram. Emosinya tak terdefinisi, tapi Luna bisa melihat kabut mengotori satu set manik safirnya. Entah apakah kabut itu adalah kesedihan, kekecewaan, atau justru rasa putus asa. Namun, Luna sadari, keberadaan kabut tersebut tidak terlalu tebal. Karena ia masih melihat ada percikan cahaya di baliknya. Percikan yang tak asing. Seperti sebuah keinginan untuk tetap _bertahan._

Luna merinding.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Luna masih memutuskan untuk bertanya. Ada cemas yang samar di matanya. "Kau merasa sakit di dadamu? Mual? Sesak?"

"…"

"Kalau merasa tidak enak, aku bisa panggilkan Dokter Talia untuk memeriksamu dan—"

"Nggak ada."

"Ya?"

"Aku nggak merasakan apa pun."

Konversasi mereka berhenti sampai di situ.

* * *

><p>Hari ketujuh dan masih belum ada pembesuk.<p>

Luna melirik Auel. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan semua obatnya—baik yang harus diminum, maupun disuntikkan ke tubuh. Ia masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan kabel-kabel menempel. Matanya memejam, tapi Luna yakin ia tidak terlelap.

Kondisi Auel berangsur lebih baik, meski masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan X-Ray untuk memastikan jantungnya baik-baik saja. Berita bagusnya, kini ia jadi anak patuh dengan tidak lagi menolak untuk makan ataupun minum obat. Walaupun, kadang masih suka mengkritisi perihal makanan. _Aku benci wortel, kenapa mereka memberiku potongan wortel yang besar sekali? Kenapa supnya tidak ada rasa? Apa mereka kehabisan garam? _Dan lain sebagainya. Telinga Luna sudah mulai kebal.

"Auel."

"Hm."

"Ada keluarga yang bisa dihubungi?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu." Luna mencondongkan badan sedikit.

"Kenapa? Kamu takut aku nggak akan mengganti uangmu, jadi memutuskan untuk menghubungi mereka?"

Helaan napas lolos dari mulut Luna. Ini bukan soal uang. Sejak awal, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Kondisi finansial Luna baik. Ia tak keberatan uangnya digunakan.

"Sudah seminggu kau dirawat dan sepertinya tak ada satu pun keluargamu datang." Luna merasa tak perlu basa-basi. "Mereka perlu tahu."

Auel kini membuka mata, tapi masih tetap tidak menjawab.

"Katakan, berapa nomor telepon rumahmu. Aku akan bicara pada orangtuamu."

"Orangtuaku sudah nggak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan kakak atau adikmu?"

"Anak tunggal."

"Seseorang? Mungkin paman atau siapa pun?"

Auel terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab; "Nggak ada."

Luna merasakan keganjilan dari nada suara Auel. Mungkin itu karena cara bicaranya yang ragu-ragu, atau karena suaranya terdengar parau dan agak bergetar, atau mungkin juga karena ia sempat melihat Auel menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan tak terjangkau.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kamu nggak pulang?"<p>

Luna mengalihkan perhatian dari novel yang ia baca.

"Kau mau menyuruh seorang gadis pergi di cuaca seperti itu?" telunjuk Luna menuding ke jendela yang tirainya setengah terbuka. Secara tak langsung, menunjuk pada hujan yang sedang turun. Cukup deras.

Auel mendengus. "Kamu tahu bukan itu maksudku."

_Kenapa kau tidak pulang dan bersantai di rumah? Kenapa kau merepotkan dirimu sendiri dengan datang setiap hari?_

Luna membalik halaman. Tidak menjawab Auel. Hal ini membuat pemuda tersebut memutar bola mata dramatis.

"Kurasa aku sedang bicara dengan tembok." Auel mencibir. Jelas merasa diabaikan.

"Aku dulu pernah dirawat sepertimu, tahu." Mata biru-keunguan Luna bergulir dari satu paragraf ke paragraf lain. "Radang usus buntu. Bukan penyakit yang terlalu serius. Tapi, tetap saja aku harus menjalani operasi dan diopname selama seminggu. Ayah dan ibuku sibuk bekerja dan hanya bisa menjenguk sebentar waktu malam. Jadi, yang menungguiku seharian adalah adik perempuanku."

"Hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku tahu rasanya berbaring di bangsal tidak enak. Apalagi tanpa satu pun pembesuk. Jadi, mungkin, karena itulah aku di sini."

Auel mungkin menganggap ini lucu, karena ia mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. "Kamu nggak bisa menyembuhkanku hanya dengan melakukan itu."

"Memang," jawab Luna minimalis. "Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak sendirian di sini."

* * *

><p>Luna bersiap pergi saat hujan di luar sudah tak sederas sebelumnya. Dengan cekatan, ia memakai mantel dan memasukkan novel yang tadi ia baca ke tas. Auel memerhatikan gadis itu dari tempat tidur.<p>

"Aku akan datang lebih sore besok," katanya setelah selesai dengan segala urusan. "Kau ingin aku membawakan sesuatu dari rumahmu? Sesuatu yang bisa dibaca? Atau mungkin yang lain?"

"Aku mau rokok."

Luna teringat pada bungkus rokok yang ada di saku mantel Auel, juga bau tembakau yang samar-samar melekat di tubuh serta pakaian Auel setiap kali gadis itu berpapasan dengannya. Sebuah konklusi tercipta: Auel adalah perokok aktif. Pantas saja.

Gadis itu menatap Auel yang masih menunggu jawaban. Ia menarik senyum, tapi selanjutnya ia menjawab dengan galak; "**Tidak.**"

* * *

><p>Pulang ke apartemen, Luna menemukan seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Auel. Pria itu berperawakan kurus dan tinggi, rambutnya hijau cepak, sementara kulitnya pucat. Ia mengenakan <em>blazer<em> putih dan kaus warna merah di dalamnya.

Alis Luna otomatis naik satu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat seseorang datang ke apartemen Auel.

Luna masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat orang asing itu menghampirinya, bertanya, "Maaf. Apakah orang yang tinggal di kamar itu," telunjuknya menunjuk pintu apartemen Auel, "sedang pergi?"

"Y-ya. Sepertinya dia memang tidak ada di rumah." Luna agak kaget ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan jawaban seperti itu. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih santai di detik selanjutnya. "Aku jarang sekali melihat seseorang berkunjung. Apa kau temannya, atau justru keluarga?"

"Ah, ya." Pria itu menggaruk pipi, dan Luna baru sadar jika orang di hadapannya memiliki mata yang runcing dan sipit. Berbeda dengan mata Auel yang biru dan lebar. "Aku … yah, kau bisa bilang kami bersaudara."

"Untuk ukuran saudara, kalian tidak kelihatan mirip."

Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kami bukan saudara kandung. Hanya pernah dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama."

Luna mencatat baik-baik informasi paling aktual mengenai Auel di dalam benaknya.

Pria itu kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sting Oakley. Baru saja pindah dari Lodonia ke sini setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah penerbangan. Ia juga adalah teman panti Auel. Hubungan mereka, dari apa yang Sting kemukakan, Luna simpulkan cukup dekat. Keduanya sudah menganggap satu sama lainnya sebagai saudara. Kakak dan adik—Luna yakin, yang berperan sebagai _adik_ adalah Auel. Karena, Sting terlihat berkali-kali lebih santun dan dewasa dibanding dia. Tercermin dari caranya bersikap dan bertutur kata.

"Dia pergi dari panti saat berumur tujuhbelas, tapi kami masih saling berkomunikasi. Masalahnya, dia sudah berhenti menghubungi sejak setahun lalu. Jadi, begitu punya waktu, aku ke sini. Maksudnya, untuk memastikan ia baik-baik saja." Sting berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke pintu apartemen Auel yang terkunci rapat. "Tapi, sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang salah."

Luna tidak mengatakan apa pun. Bukan tidak memerhatikan, ia hanya … tidak mengerti. Kalau Auel memang punya saudara—mungkin memang bukan yang berasal dari pertalian darah, tapi tetap saja— mengapa ia bilang tak memiliki siapa pun? Apakah sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua tidak sedekat seperti yang Sting deskripsikan? Atau memang ini murni karena Auel tidak ingin orang-orang terdekatnya tahu kondisinya kemudian cemas berkepanjangan?

Saat Luna sibuk dengan spekulasinya. Sting mengatakan beberapa patah kalimat lagi. Luna sendiri sudah tidak begitu memerhatikan pria itu, tapi ia masih menangkap intinya: ia akan ke sini lagi, lain kali.

"Uh, Sting."

Sting, yang sudah berjalan melewati Luna, menoleh. "Ya?"

"Besok punya waktu? Aku tahu di mana Auel."

* * *

><p>Luna tidak tahu apakah membawa Sting ke rumah sakit adalah pilihan bagus atau justru keputusan tolol. Ia mengharapkan yang pertama.<p>

Sting Oakley mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luna begitu keluar dari kamar rawat Auel. Tidak tepat di samping, karena Sting membiarkan ada kursi kosong di antara dia dan gadis itu.

Luna, ragu-ragu, melirik pada Sting. Pria itu menjatuhkan tatapannya ke ubin, membuat Luna tak dapat menerka seperti apa emosinya kini. Apakah merasa lega, kesal, cemas, atau bagaimana?

Beberapa detik menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Luna memutuskan bertanya; "Bagaimana?"

"Ya … begitulah." Hening sebentar. "Dia tidak terlalu suka aku datang."

Entah kenapa, Luna tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Oh…."

Sting tidak merespon. Luna juga tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka membiarkan keheningan membatasi mereka. Tak ada yang bicara. Suara yang muncul hanya berasal dari langkah perawat serta troli besi berisi obat-obatan.

"Anak itu mau jadi pilot."

Pundak Luna agak tersentak mendengar Sting tiba-tiba bicara. "Maksudnya Auel?"

"Ya. Sejak kecil dia ingin jadi pilot." Sting berhenti sebentar, mencari kata-kata. "Dia pergi dari panti untuk belajar dan masuk sekolah penerbangan. Dia gagal masuk ke sana. Aku selalu menyuruhnya untuk ikut tes lagi di tahun berikutnya, tapi ia menolak lalu menghilang. Sekarang, dia malah sakit."

Satu lagi perawat melewati mereka. Mereka membiarkannya.

Sting menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi tunggu. Mengernyit sedikit, merasakan dingin menjalari tulang belakangnya. "Yah, tapi tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Anak itu memang terlalu banyak merokok sejak awal. Ada sebab, ada akibat. Bukannya memang begitu?"

Luna mengangguk setuju. _Ada sebab, ada akibat._

* * *

><p>Sehari pasca Sting datang menjenguk, seperti yang diduga, Auel marah. Pemuda itu menatap Luna dengan tajam, bahkan saat Luna baru saja masuk ke dalam. Gadis itu meringis. Hari sudah berganti, tapi <em>mood <em>Auel tidak juga membaik.

"Apa? Mencoba melubangi kepalaku dengan menatapnya?" Luna bertanya, merasa risih karena Auel menatapnya seperti ia adalah seorang penjahat yang perlu dipidana mati.

Auel mendengus—sepertinya dia memang senang sekali melakukan ini. "Bukannya sudah kubilang, jangan hubungi kerabatku."

"Aku tidak menghubunginya. Dia datang sendiri ke apartemenmu."

"Diabaikan saja."

"Dia menghampiriku dan bertanya padaku, mana bisa kuabaikan."

Auel sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, namun ia memutuskan untuk menelan kembali semua kalimatnya. Ia lantas memiringkan badan, memunggungi Luna. Sepertinya kondisi Auel ketika itu sudah jauh membaik. Tidak ada lagi alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya, kecuali selang infus.

Kini, gantian Luna yang mendengus kesal. "Hei."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hei."

"Pergilah."

Pengusiran seperti waktu itu. Bagus, tapi Luna tidak bergerak. Ia tidak merasa bersalah. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sekali lagi?"

"Maksudmu?" Auel membalas, tapi tidak menoleh.

"Tes masuk ke sekolah penerbangan. Kau ingin jadi pilot, 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sekali lagi?"

Auel diam, namun kediaman Auel tidak membuat Luna langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Semua orang pernah gagal, kau tahu. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak berhenti begitu saja. Kau mau jadi pilot, 'kan? Apa kau benar-benar menginginkannya? Kalau iya, kenapa kau malah—"

"Pergi."

"…"

"Aku nggak mau bicara itu." Tangan itu menarik selimut, menutupi sekujur tubuh. Luna hanya bisa melihat anak rambut Auel, warnanya biru seperti langit, menyembul dari balik kain tersebut.

"Pergi."

Luna ingin protes, tapi pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan Auel.

* * *

><p>Mereka tidak saling bicara selama dua hari.<p>

Luna masih tetap datang dan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengajak Auel bicara. Gadis itu membuka novel dan membacanya hingga habis beberapa bab, setelah itu pulang tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Auel juga sepertinya bukan orang yang mudah melupakan kemarahan. Karena itu, setiap Luna datang, ia dengan mudah mengabaikannya. Biasanya, pemuda tersebut akan menatap ke langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong dan tak terdefinisi. Namun, kadang juga ia akan tidur dan membiarkan Luna begitu saja.

Perang dingin terus bertahan, sampai pada keesokan harinya, Luna datang ke rumah sakit di jam besuk siang.

"Nona!"

Perawat di pos jaga menyapanya sumringah. Akibat konsistensi Luna yang rutin datang ke sini dalam dua minggu terakhir, beberapa perawat dan dokter jadi hapal wajahnya. Luna membalas sapaan itu dengan tersenyum.

"Dia tidak membuat masalah hari ini, 'kan?"

Sang perawat mengernyitkan alis mendengar kata _dia_. Namun, kernyitan itu segera menghilang karena pemahaman datang ke kepalanya dengan cepat. "Oh, pasien Auel? Tidak. Dia sudah lama jadi _anak baik. _Anda mau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Dia sedang menjalani pengecekan?"

Meski kondisi Auel telah berangsur pulih, dia tetap terus dipantau dan menjalani pengecekan rutin setiap harinya. Obat pun masih ada yang harus dimasukkan melalui suntikan.

"Tidak, Nona," perawat menjawab, senyumnya mengembang, "dia sedang jalan-jalan."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Dia minta ijin keluar dari kamar. Karena kondisinya sudah sedikit membaik, jadi kami ijinkan. Tentu saja, ada seorang perawat yang menemani."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari perawat yang berjaga, Luna pun berjalan ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

* * *

><p>Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan Auel.<p>

Lelaki itu berada di kursi roda di samping sebuah bangku taman, menatap ke para pasien dan perawat yang mondar-mandir di sekitar sana. Seorang suster ada di dekatnya. Luna mengambil langkah ke mereka. Meski hari ini cukup hangat untuk ukuran musim gugur, Luna lega mereka masih memberikan Auel mantel pasien.

Perawat tersenyum dan berdiri saat matanya menangkap sosok Luna mendekat. Berbicara selama detik, akhirnya ia kembali ke pos jaga setelah Luna memastikan akan menjaga Auel selama berada di situ dan segera membawanya kembali ke kamar.

"Jadi, akhirnya mau keluar dari kamar?" adalah hal pertama yang Luna katakan setelah perawat tadi pergi. Ia mendorong kursi roda melintasi taman. Pelan-pelan.

"Aku bosan. Dan orang-orang di sana nggak ada yang mau _ngasih_ aku rokok."

"Mau memohon sampai bagaimanapun, mereka tidak akan memberikanmu rokok. Itu yang membuatmu sakit, 'kan?"

Tidak ada respon.

"Hei," si gadis memanggil. "Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Memangnya aku marah padamu?"

"Kau menolak bicara padaku selama dua hari."

"Maaf." Diam sejenak. "Tapi, daripada marah padamu, mungkin lebih cocok dibilang kalau aku marah sama diriku sendiri."

Luna menghentikan langkahnya, tak jauh dari seorang anak kecil yang mencoba berjalan di bawah bimbingan perawat. Wajah gadis itu mengguratkan ekspresi tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

Auel tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Luna dan malah balik bertanya, "Pernahkah kamu berpikir … soal tujuan hidupmu, atau kira-kira kapan kamu mulai berjalan ke sana?"

"Tentu. Aku memikirkan itu sejak awal." Luna menjawab praktis. "Aku menyukai literasi. Hidupku dimulai sejak ayah membawaku ke banyak perpustakaan. Dan, dengan berhasil menyelesaian kuliahku, bekerja di perusahaan penerbitan dan menangani naskah penulis hebat, kurasa aku sudah menyentuh titik _finish_ yang pertama—kusebut _pertama _karena, aku masih muda dan masih mungkin meraih yang lain."

Sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk. "Terdengar bagus."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Luna, penasaran. "Sudah sampai di mana?"

"Aku belum sampai di titik _finish _mana pun. Garis _start-_nya saja, aku kehilangan."

Luna tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan sepertinya Auel mengartikan kediaman Luna sebagai kebingungan. Oleh karena itu, ia segera berkata; "Soal aku yang gagal masuk ke sekolah penerbangan," ia memulai penjelasan, "aku nggak mau coba lagi karena tahu itu percuma."

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena aku gagalnya di tes kesehatan." Dia menepuk bagian dada kiri atasnya—letak jantungnya. "Aku nggak lulus karena ada yang nggak beres _di sini_."

Luna tertegun disodori realita. Jadi, sejak awal, Auel sudah punya gambaran seperti apa kondisinya? Itukah sebabnya mengapa selama ini ia suka sekali menatap ke langit-langit, menerawang?

"Dan, karena itu kau tidak mau Sting datang?"

"Siapa pun kenalanku di panti nggak perlu datang dan nggak perlu tahu. Terutama Sting."

Luna teringat bahwa Sting merupakan lulusan sekolah penerbangan. Dia juga adalah orang yang, tampaknya, paling mendukung ketertarikan Auel untuk menjadi pilot—karena ia terus menyuruh Auel untuk mencoba tes di tahun berikutnya dan berikutnya lagi. Oleh sebab itu, Auel menghilang. Karena ia merasa sudah tidak mungkin lagi berjalan di jalur yang Sting tunjukkan.

Gadis itu menepuk pundak Auel. Refleks saja, sebetulnya. Auel membiarkannya.

"Hei, jangan tersinggung, ya," Luna mendorong kursi roda Auel kembali ke arah rumah sakit. Ia memutuskan Auel sudah terlalu lama berada di luar. "Kau mungkin boleh marah pada dirimu sendiri, tapi tidak bisa selamanya juga. Segera buat garis _start_-mu yang baru."

"Aku sudah buat satu."

"Oh, ya?" Luna menjawab dengan nada tertarik. "Kali ini apa? Masih sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pesawat?"

"Langit," Auel mengoreksi. "Aku suka langit. Karena itu, aku sekarang berusaha menyelesaikan kuliahku di jurusan arsitektur."

"Kau mau jadi arsitek? Supaya bisa membangun gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit?"

Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Jawaban _ya, _menjadi persetujuan tak terlisankan. "Cuma itu caranya," kata Auel di detik berikut. "Aku nggak suka membuang waktu dengan jalan di lintasan yang nggak bisa aku lewati. Jadi, aku cari jalan baru. Konsekuensinya, aku nggak bisa terbang. Tapi, sebagai ganti, aku bisa membangun gedung tinggi. Mereka yang nanti akan mewakiliku menyentuh langit."

Luna tertawa kecil, mendorong kursi roda melintasi selasar rumah sakit. Ia merasa lucu saat menyadari bahwa pemuda cuek dan sedikit pemarah seperti Auel pun punya caranya sendiri dalam membangun kembali hidupnya. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika ia memerhatikan Auel mulai melangkah di garis _start_-nya yang baru.

"Sebelum itu, ada satu hal yang harus kau benahi lebih dulu, Auel."

"Apa?"

"Kebiasaanmu merokok.

* * *

><p><strong>fin<strong>

* * *

><p>waktu nulis ini, saya jadi semacam keinget masa-masa di mana alm. Pakde saya dirawat tiga bulan di RS. :')<p>

(by the way, saya tau judul emang nggak nyambung. saya payah sekali perihal judul orz)

kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat sangat dinanti.

sign,

datlostpanda


End file.
